


París

by Amai_Pam



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fútbol, M/M, Paris (City), Reencuentro, Yaoi, benjixandy, genzoxmisugi, oliverxtom, tsubasaki, tsubasaxtarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai_Pam/pseuds/Amai_Pam
Summary: Tsubasa recibe una llamada telefónica y viaja de inmediato hacia París, la ciudad luz, recordando aquellos momentos importantes donde compartió con la persona que hacia la combinación dorada.
Relationships: Oliver Atom/Tom Misaki, Olivier Atom/Ben Becker, OozoraTsubasa/MisakiTarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	París

Ven, acércate   
Ven y abrázame   
Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,   
a ser mi angustia   
Déjame pasar una tarde más 

Recorría por las calles de París; mirando fijamente, por la ventana del taxi, el paisaje místico de aquella ciudad tan encantadora. Siempre me fascinaba venir a esta ciudad, pero esta vez era distinto. Aquella llamada que recibí hace un par de horas hizo que venga lo más pronto posible a esta ciudad. París, el lugar donde la combinación dorada se encontró hace algunos años, siendo testigo la majestuosa torre Eiffel.

Nunca olvidaré aquella tarde que había escapado del hotel donde se hospedaba la selección juvenil de Japón para recorrer las calles parisinas en compañía de mi amigo, el balón. Mi mente y mi corazón se emocionaban con tan solo pensar que mi compañero y a la vez mi mejor amigo estaba en esta ciudad tan mágica. Deseaba con toda mi alma que decidiera jugar con nosotros, deseaba poder verlo una vez más.

Quizás fue la magia de la ciudad luz, quizás fue gracias al destino pero logramos cruzar caminos justo en la torre Eiffel. Verlo después de tanto tiempo hizo que mi corazón quiera escapar hacia aquella persona, pero fue él quien se lanzó a mis brazos.

Dime dónde has ido,   
dónde esperas en silencio, amigo   
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,   
darte un beso y ver tus ojos   
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre   
Adiós, mi corazón

Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura, trataba de calmarme pero el taxi no avanzaba por culpa de la congestión vehicular. Lo único que hice fue pagar el servicio y salir corriendo por las calles de París, sin importarme las miradas curiosas que se posaban en mi persona. Tengo que llegar donde estaba mi compañero, es el único con quien conectamos de una manera especial. Cuando cruzamos miradas por primera vez en nuestra infancia, sentí al escuchar su melodiosa voz y aquella sonrisa tan sincera se robó mi corazón. En aquel momento no entendía lo que pasaba cada vez que lo veía, pero es una sensación tan hermosa, como si en ese momento me sentía completo.

Hasta que jugamos contra Wakabayashi, fue en aquel instante que la combinación dorada nació. Lográbamos entendernos a la perfección, solo mirando aquellos orbes castaños sabía realmente que es lo que estaba pensando. Él siempre fue un libro abierto ante mis ojos, al igual que yo para él. 

Ven, te quiero hablar   
Vuelve a caminar   
Vamos a jugar al juego en el que tú eras mi princesa   
Ven, hazlo por mí   
Vuelve siempre a mí 

Pensaba lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo era algo prohibido, lo único que podía hacer era verlo sonreír y a veces con tanta emoción del momento no podía evitar estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Olvidando a la gente que nos miraba tanto en el estadio como a través de los medios de comunicación, pero después de unos minutos me separaba de tu cuerpo y ver tus mejillas sonrojadas era un espectáculo sublime ante mis ojos.

O aquella vez que me preguntaron cuando estaba en la secundaria, en el torneo de Shizuoka, quien era el jugador a quien quería enfrentarme. No dude ningún segundo en dar mi respuesta, de mis labios salió el nombre de aquel maravilloso jugador, más que enfrentarme en ese momento ansiaba con todo mi alma verlo, aunque sea unos segundos, aunque me duela verlo en otro equipo. Sin saber que aquella persona estaba viviendo en aquel entonces en esta hermosa ciudad.

Dime dónde has ido,   
dónde esperas en silencio, amigo   
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,   
darte un beso y ver tus ojos   
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre   
Adiós, mi corazón

Trataba de recordar el lugar donde me indicaron por teléfono, algunos fanáticos no se sorprendían verme en este estado ya que todo el mundo sabe que se trata de mi pareja dorada. Mis piernas como nunca lo sentían cada vez más pesadas, mi respiración se volvía más errática. Es como aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos contra Jun Misugi, me sentía confundido al saber la situación de Misugi y ver que a pesar de su condición física era un excelente jugador y líder. Estaba confundido, mis piernas no respondían como esta vez; aunque los ánimos que me daban mis amigos, Roberto, los animadores no hacían ningún cambio; hasta que él apareció frente a mí y con la suavidad y la ternura que le caracteriza hizo que recapacitara. Recobrara los ánimos para seguir adelante.

Pero esta vez es diferente, él no está ahora a mi lado para animarme pero la motivación para verlo era demasiado como para que siguiera en su búsqueda.

No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar   
el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti   
Ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí   
Siempre tuve algo que contarte 

Aunque desearía que sea como aquella vez cuando él tenía que irse con su padre, al enterarme de su partida, mi cuerpo anhelaba estar a su lado, poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos y nunca más dejarlo ir. Apenas logre ver aquella sonrisa resplandeciente mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, alejándose de mi lado cada minuto que pasaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero solo algunas palabras estaban escritas en aquel balón que le dimos como recuerdo. Mi corazón gritaba que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar, en aquella vez no se había equivocado.

Dime dónde has ido,   
dónde esperas en silencio, amigo   
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,   
darte un beso y ver tus ojos   
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre   
Adiós, mi corazón 

No hay nada que me haga olvidar   
El tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá   
No hay nada más   
Adiós, mi corazón

Había llegado a mi destino, la multitud me miraron con una tristeza y apenas escuchaba unos murmullos por parte de algunos observadores. Empecé a caminar con pasos cada vez más lento, las personas me estaban dando el camino libre. No tienen idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos.

El silencio inundo el lugar, al estar frente de aquella lápida y ver su nombre "Taro Misaki". Sentí que mi corazón en ese momento se destrozó y caí de rodillas mientras gritaba el nombre de mi amado. Nunca más vería aquellos hermosos orbes castaños llenos de alegría y esperanza, su cabello que se mecía al son del viento cuando jugábamos, su melodiosa voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre y sobre todo nunca tuve la dicha de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, iban más allá que una simple amistad, es más profundo.

El cielo de París también llora la partida de mi pareja dorada, la lluvia se mezcla con mis lágrimas. Abrazaba con fuerza aquella piedra fría donde estaba tallada el nombre de mi ángel, haciendo caso omiso las palabras de consuelo que me daban mis compañeros de equipo. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, aferrándome a los recuerdos de mi amado Taro. Cuando alcé mi mirada me encuentro con Misugi siendo abrazado por Wakabayashi, me dieron una sonrisa triste y el padre de Taro estaba junto con ellos, se le veía demacrado mientras se aferraba aquel balón de fútbol de Taro. Aquel balón que le obsequiamos en la primaria.

Su padre me entregó el esférico diciéndome que era la posesión más valiosa que tenía su hijo. A pesar de mi negación, el señor Misaki fue tan insistente en que sea el nuevo poseedor de aquel objeto con gran significado sentimental que representaba a mi amado.

Abracé a mi amigo, tratando de encontrar consuelo pero era en vano. De algo estaba seguro y era mis sentimientos hacia mi pareja dorada. Ya no estaba a mi lado y aunque me duela reconocerlo pero solo me queda decirte adiós.

Adiós, mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> hi! es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta otepe, me encanta ellos dos, sobre todo Misaki.
> 
> espero que sea de su agrado y perdon por lo horrores que se pueden encontrar por ahi
> 
> byeeee
> 
> amai


End file.
